The present invention relates generally to electrical generators, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling aircraft VFG over-voltage under fault or load-shed.
Power electronics play a significant role in the modern aircraft and spacecraft industry. Generators can be used to convert mechanical energy into electrical energy to provide electrical power to various systems. Fixed frequency generators and variable frequency generators (VFG) can be used to provide power to the aircraft. The output power of the VFG is a function of the rotational speed of the generator and the connected load. A constant output voltage must be supplied by the generator in order to be usable by the aircraft's electronics. The size of the components of electronics determines the high voltage capacity and maximum level capability of the power system. Systems can be designed to withstand faults and over-voltages that can occur.